


Family Rituals

by redroxxxy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, Father/Son Incest, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27893509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redroxxxy/pseuds/redroxxxy
Summary: Soulless Sam thinks of a fun way to get Bobby John to stop crying.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/John Winchester/Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester/Other(s)
Kudos: 86
Collections: Supernatural Kink Meme





	Family Rituals

**Author's Note:**

> This is dark, folks. Heed the warnings and pass on this if it seems too much for you.
> 
> Set during the events of 6x02: Two and a Half Men. Follows canon except that Dean knows that Sam lost his soul. 
> 
> Neither the characters or the actors playing them would ever do such reckless things, and absolutely no one should ever attempt anything like this. Enjoy your demented underage smut fictionally only. If you like this and want to see more Pedo Soulless Sam, let me know!

  
"Make. It. Stop."

Dean pretended not to hear Sam's complaining as he paced the motel room with the screaming infant. Bobby John remained unconvinced to stop sobbing, and Dean was closer to frustrated tears than he would care to admit to the soulless version of his brother who would probably find the whole thing entertaining.

"Come on, kid. Your diaper is dry. You've had milk. I gave you a drop of whiskey. I even sang. What's it going to take, huh? Do you want me to sell my soul, is that your angle?"

"Huh. I have an idea, but you're not going to like it."

"Damn it Sam, I need quiet. I'll try anything."

"Okay. Do you remember how you and dad used to get me to go to sleep when I had nightmares?"

Dean stopped pacing. In fact, he stopped breathing. He knew perfectly well what his little brother was talking about. But he also knew that Sam had not brought it up since he'd left for Stanford, only turning away from Dean's kiss once on that first road trip, and Dean had taken the hint.

"I don't…"

"Yeah, I think you do. And it's damn effective. It worked for me."

"Sam, you're not suggesting -"

"- No, I'm saying it, not suggesting. Besides, I'm pretty curious. Aren't you?"

Dean gulped. He stared into Bobby John's red, tearstained face and felt a pang of guilt. He didn't want the little guy to keep crying. But he'd also tried to bury that thing he'd had so much fun doing, once he realized it wasn't the most normal pastime.

Sam walked over and took the baby from his arms. He set Bobby John on the bed, carefully stripping the boy's tiny onesie away before pulling the tape holding his diaper shut. Dean couldn't help but look, could he?

The shrieking boy's tiny cock was suddenly visible to Dean, and he couldn't help the initial pang of nostalgia that it made him feel. The infant was cute and reminded him of Sam at that age. Against his better judgement, he watched Sam cover the baby's tiny cock with his lips.

Bobby John stopped screaming to watch the gentle giant lick his tiny cock like a lollipop. Like magic, it began to harden, sticking straight up as Sam took the inch and a half into his mouth. The boy's legs kicked out as the baby began to coo. 

"Mmm, good boy. He's a little nympho, just like I was. Tastes good, too."

"Jesus, Sammy…" Dean's jaw was dropped as he watched his brother suck a baby's adorable little cocklet. He was aware of the sudden tightness of his jeans, and he shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

Sam noticed and grinned. His hand was over the denim suddenly, gently rubbing his brother's sudden need. 

"Fuck. Sammy, what's gotten into you?"

"It's dumb that we stopped. I know that when I had a soul, I had some sort of ethical issue with it. But I like sex. You like sex. And I like little kids, and I know you do too. Let's have some fun. Look, you're not crying anymore, huh Bobby John? Do you want Dean to take his big cock out and rub it all over you?"

Dean groaned. He had mostly exorcised this wayward urge left over from John's bad parenting decisions, but hearing Sam talk like that was so hot he could feel his dick leaking in his jeans.

"C'mon, Dean. For old time's sake. You can fuck me in the ass like you used to."

That was the final nail in the coffin of Dean Winchester's willpower. He stood up and fumbled out of his clothes. He captured his brother's lip between his for a little kiss that felt like home. He enjoyed the taste of his little brother's mouth less than an inch from a newborn baby's erection. He held his breath as Sam pulled away and gently pushed his brother's head towards the boy's crotch.

The little cock fit easily in his mouth, and the silky skin of it along with the cute babbling noises the baby made in response lit him on fire in the best possible way. It felt like being five years old and doing the same to his infant brother, as his dad did the same to him. He moaned around the tiny cock and swirled his tongue in a circular pattern, loving how the baby's hips were unconsciously rocking in response to the pleasure. He opened his mouth just a little bit wider to pop the boy's balls in as well, sucking in earnest now, feeling every baby thrust and moan deep in his own throbbing cock. He wanted to make the tiny boy have a great orgasm, like he used to be so proud to give to Sam. He rubbed a finger down over the baby's asshole, so tight and tiny, yet easily breached by his pinky's gentle movements.

"Guh. Guh, dada!" the nonsense syllables were uttered in a frantic little voice, and the tiny hole clamped down around his finger as he shook with pleasure. Dean looked up and saw the sated satisfaction on the boy's face, as clear as it seemed impossible. 

"Did Dean make you feel good, Bobby John?" the baby giggled in response to Sam's question. Dean watched his brother rub his beautiful hard cock on the boy's cheek. 

"Fuck, Sammy. You look so good doing that."

"I know something else I'll look good doing. Why don't you start getting his ass ready for me?"

Dean made a shocked choking noise at the suggestion. Sam decided to silence his protests with another deep kiss that Dean couldn't help but melt into. He enjoyed his brother's mouth eagerly, forgetting that much else existed. Besides, he recalled before Sam said it, they had both been raised on cock pretty much from birth.

"Mmm. How old was I the first time dad fucked me, again?"

"Fuck, Sammy. I don't know, he had me fuck you the first night you got back from the hospital, to get you ready for him. So a week, maybe?"

"Yeah, a cock never did me any harm. So why don't you get that little hole nice and wet for me?"

Dean looked down at Bobby John, who looked happy, his tiny cocklet stiff as before. Oh yeah, his brother would look so good inside of him. He spread the baby's legs and put his face just a hair away from the tiny hole. The velvety softness of the boy's ass against his cheek made his mouth water. He let his tongue out to swirl a wet mark around the tiny bud, eager to be inside. Finding little resistance, he let the baby's soft keening sounds urge him on, tongue fucking the tiny hole as hard and fast as he could work.

"Fuck yes. You're a good pedo slut, huh Dean?"

"Mmmph," he answered from between those soft little globes. He glanced up and saw his brother working his finger into his own ass as he lazily jerked his beautiful cock. He scooted closer to the baby and rubbed his little fist with lube. Dean knew what he was going to do, but it was still the most unbelievable sight when Sam pushed the baby's tiny hand into his hole, swallowing it up to the elbow with a muttered curse. 

"Oh, fuck. I remember doing this to you when I was little. I can see why you liked it."

Dean scissored two fingers inside Bobby John's eager little hole and watched Sam fuck himself on the baby's arm, marvelling at his brother's gorgeous body that he hadn't seen like this since high school. Shit, Sam had bloomed into a sexy man! His long hair hanging into his face and this hand on his well-built chest, he looked a lot like their dad had when he'd watched him do the same.

"We're fucked up, you know that?" he muttered, though his words were hollow to his ears. Sam knew it too. He threw his head back with a groan that made Dean's cock twitch. He grinned back at him.

"Definitely. And I love it as much as you do. Is he ready?"

Dean looked down at the tiny hole, stretched impossibly around his thick fingers. The baby was moaning at the motions he was making. Dean got a sudden flash of memory: a tiny boy, so tiny that his feet didn't reach the bottom of the tub, sitting on his dad's big cock behind the frosted safety of the shower curtain in their house in Lawrence. It was a nice memory, if he didn't think hard about it. And he was in no position to think hard about it, was he?

"Yeah, Sammy. He's hungry for it. Give him your cock."

"Good. Cause I'm ready for yours, bro."

Dean leaned back and bit his lip as his brother climbed into his lap, pushing himself on to his cock slowly. The snug grip of his brother's insides was the best thing he'd felt in a long time.

"Fuck, Sammy. You feel so good. I missed this." 

"Me too. What'd dad used to say? Nobody will ever fuck better than family? Fuck me, Dean. Fuck your little brother while I fuck a baby." Sam moved his hips up and down as he gently picked up Bobby John and sat him on his lap, carefully lubing up his cock and pressing the head against that impossibly tiny hole. Bobby John's tiny legs dangled between Sam's knees as he got it in, just the thick head, stretching the tiny hole so wide that Dean worried that the boy would start screaming in pain. But Bobby John only cooed, not minding it a bit. Dean began to move, making Sam groan as he slipped further into the baby's tight hole, bottoming out at mid-shaft. He threw one arm around his brother's shoulder and worked Bobby John up and down with the other.

"Fuck, Dean. This baby slut is amazing."

"Ohh, Sammy. You look so sexy fucking him. Fuck." Dean could no longer keep from pistoning into his brother's warm hole, not gentle like when Sam was a baby, but rough like when Sam was eleven and slutty as hell, when he needed two cocks to satisfy him. The three were like a fluid, well-oiled machine, pumping their way towards the ecstasy that awaited them.

"Fuck, Dean. I'm gonna cum in his ass. Deeper." Dean bit at the sensitive spot on his brother's neck as he felt his own orgasm building so deliciously.

"Hold off. I'm, I'm. Fuck. Now, cum now!" Dean felt Sam's hole tighten and milk his orgasm out of him, as Sam let out a final yell and emptied his balls inside that formerly virgin baby hole. Eyes closed with the pleasure, he felt his brother go limp against him. He allowed his lips to be captured in a sloppy kiss that felt so much like going home, that he wouldn't have noticed anything else. And he definitely wouldn't have, had Castiel not opened his mouth.

"Hello, Winchesters. I uh. I found the alpha shifter's hideout."

Dean opened his eyes with a shock. His angel buddy in a trenchcoat was standing beside the bed, his head tilted quizzically. Dean didn't even notice the tent in his suit trousers, but Sam did.

"Hey, Cas. Have you ever eaten cum out of a baby's asshole? Because you should."

"Dean?"

"It's definitely weird, Cas. But come here. We've got lots to teach you."

"Yeah, Cas. Let's see how angel cum looks on a baby's face." Dean chuckled at his little brother's filthy stream of words. Twisted as hell, they both were. But it was a twisted that he knew deep in his core memories, and there was a certain freedom in yielding to it. 

"Sammy? You're not so bad without your soul."

"Oh, I'm  _ very bad _ without my soul. Isn't it awesome? Now, let's make a pervert angel."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Third Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27991638) by [redroxxxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redroxxxy/pseuds/redroxxxy)




End file.
